gtafandomcom-20200222-history
FBI Rancher
Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars |manufacturer = Albany (HD Universe) |variants = |related = Rancher Rancher XL Ranger Police Rancher Cavalcade FIB |roadspawn = Parked (GTA CW) (GTA VC and GTA SA) |carcols = }} ---- }} |modelname = fbiranch |handlingname = FBIRANCH |textlabelname = FBIRANCH }} The FBI Rancher ' is a law enforcement SUV featured in ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars (as the '''FIB Rancher). The FBI Rancher also exists in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, but is not found under normal circumstances. It is manufactured by Albany in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe The FBI Rancher is a longer four-door SUV based on the two-door Rancher SUV, which resembles a 1981-1991 Chevrolet Suburban, the four door relative of the Chevrolet K5 Blazer. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, the FBI Rancher appears sporting only a black body color and a non-visible strobe light on the dashboard, but when used, a blue strobe light on the right hand side can be seen. This version sports a detailed bodywork, tinted windows from the rear doors to the rear end, stepsides, a single exhaust tube and SUV wheels. The FBI Rancher appears to be a pickup truck instead of an SUV, with a rear canopy (this is evidenced by noting a separation when looking at the top and sides of the truck). Therefore, this version would resemble a 1973-1987 Chevrolet K30. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the FBI Rancher appears with a much different appearance. The windows have a much lighter tint than those found on the Vice City rendition, a plain bodywork texture, no stepsides, dual exhausts and off-road tires, as well as other minor light details and a different rear license plate placement. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories rendition, the vehicle looks almost identical to the Vice City rendition, with the exception of a raised suspension and different wheels. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The FIB Rancher reappears in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, retaining the SUV appearance from the 3D Universe games. Contrary to its name, this rendition is actually based on the Cavalcade rather than an actual Rancher, but features "flat" front-mounted bullbars, as well as the standard black body color, a siren and trunk lid-mounted strobe lights (blue and red), and an on-board Police computer. Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe Despite its size and weight, the FBI Rancher, with its throaty V8 engine, is one of the fastest SUV-based law enforcement vehicles, being capable of high speeds that rival police cars in their respectable game. The FBI Rancher is all-wheel drive, giving it some good traction and strength, however, being longer in length than the Rancher seems to give it a, somewhat, "slower effect" and it has the tendency to flip on uneven terrain, so it is not very suitable for off-road driving, but despite this, the GTA San Andreas version has off-road tires. The FBI Rancher is able to survive being shot, hit, smashed, blown, and burnt without producing the black smoke. Its steering and braking are also competent, with lesser tendency to spin out due to a properly adjusted all wheel drive. The other benefit of its all-wheel drive is that it can survive multiple blows and hits from the police. The vehicle's weight is also helpful in vigilante missions, as the job of stopping most smaller cars is made easier. Being equipped with a siren, the FBI Rancher can also be used to clear the road ahead from traffic. The FBI Rancher cannot be repaired at a spray shop, as it is deemed "too hot" to be repainted. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The FIB Rancher is still one of the best performing SUVs in the game as in the 3D Universe, with good speed, good crash resistance and acceptable handling. Thanks to its weight, it can sort small cars easily. In addition, the Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars rendition, like most Police Patrols, grants the player five Shotgun rounds. Unlike the 3D Universe counterpart, the sirens does not make any effect on the traffic, which could be problematic when escaping from enemies or missions that requires speed. Like the previous rendition, it cannot be resprayed. Image Gallery FBIRancher-GTAVCS.jpg|The FBI Rancher in GTA Vice City Stories. FIBRancher(with SL).png|GTA Chinatown Wars (DS version). FBIRancher-GTACW-Android.png|GTA Chinatown Wars (Tablet version). Locations The FBI Rancher is used by the FBI in the 3D Universe and by the FIB in the HD Universe. It is never used in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, and can only be spawned using cheat devices in the Playstation Portable, as the FBI instead use the FBI Washington as their primary car. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *It should be noted that the FBI Rancher is not parked anywhere in GTA Vice City. Instead the player has to achieve a five-star wanted level and either jack a pursuing FBI Rancher or one at a roadblock. This is difficult as each FBI Rancher in pursuit carries four agents with MP5 submachine guns. It would be easier to acquire one in the mission Juju Scramble by collecting all the packages in order to get a 5-star wanted level (while driving a civilian car such as Auntie Poulet's Voodoo), then simply drive it into a Pay 'n' Spray, steal an FBI Rancher after the wanted level disappears, and drive it to Auntie Poulet's and complete the mission. Tommy will obtain the FBI Rancher successfully. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Same as Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, the FBI Rancher will only spawn at a five-star wanted level. The player is also unable to respray the vehicle in order to eliminate their wanted level, neither is the FBI Rancher parked anywhere. One strategy to obtain it is to hold themselves up at Wang Cars in San Fierro, where multiple civilian cars are available. Once the player gains an FBI Rancher, the player must then switch to a civilian car and respray it (there's a nearby Pay 'n' Spray), thus eliminating police attention and being able to acquire a FBI Rancher. **Another method is to steal a Rhino from Area 69 and drive it into the hanger at Verdant Meadows. FBI Ranchers will frequently follow the player into the hanger. The player can then make a quick dash to the save point and eliminate the wanted level. **By using cheats, go to Area 69 and then get an automatic wanted level. Then input the cheat that turns off the wanted level. Then just proceed to steal it (the agents will do nothing and just get out) and Carl will obtain the FBI Rancher successfully. **A simple way to get it is to obtain a heavy vehicle like a Trashmaster or a ladder truck and drive into the naval base and as soon as the player gets a wanted level drive to the Doherty garage and park right next to the save point. Upon saving the FBI agents should get out and walk away and the FBI Rancher is left (it is a good idea to have a fairly high driving skill to avoid spinning out). ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Spawns in a parking lot at an LCPD station in northern Varsity Heights, Algonquin. *Spawns when the player has a four-star wanted level. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *The FBI Rancher shares the same engine sound as the Sentinel XS. *The black paint is a permanent texture of the vehicle (much like the Sabre Turbo's red and white stripe scheme), and is actually "taxi yellow" in-game (this can be seen when the player crashes the car, where yellow paint will rub off). *The secondary siren sound is unique, being louder and higher pitched. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *The FBI Rancher has a fully functioning radio, much like the VCPD Cheetah. See Also *Ranger - Another law enforcement SUV based on the Rancher. *Police Rancher - Another law enforcement SUV based on the Rancher. *FIB Granger - Grand Theft Auto V equivalent. *Rancher - Two-door civilian variant. Navigation }} de:Rancher es:FBI Rancher pl:FBI Rancher Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:FBI Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:SUVs Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Albany